emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7242 (23rd July 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Aaron has remained tied up to the radiator at the holiday lodge all night, unable to free himself. Robert leaves Chrissie, telling her he needs to go back to the convention. She's confused to see blood on his shirt but he covers that he cut himself shaving. Rachel is looking at being charged with possession with intent to supply and is visited by a Social Worker, Catherine Shields. She wonders why Megan didn't warn her over Jai's latest stunt. Moira tells Vanessa that Adam and Victoria are returning from their honeymoon today. She encourages Vanessa to tell Adam that she's going for her 20-week scan tomorrow. Rachel insists to Catherine that Jai planted the drugs on her. Catherine encourages her to let Archie stay with Jai at least until it's all resolved. Megan notes Jai is in a good mood and he tells her that Social Services have informed him he has the right to refuse to give Archie back to Rachel until the court hearing. Belle realises that Joanie has a crush on Rodney and decides to set them up. Tracy and Kerry are amused when Bernice confides in them and Leyla that she was asked out by "old possibly gay" Lawrence. Leyla encourages her to take advantage of Lawrence's money and go out with him. Robert brings Aaron water but Aaron refuses to take it, informing Robert he's not scared of him and that he'll have to kill him like Katie to get him to stay quiet. Belle tells Rodney that one of Lisa's friends has taken a shine to him and get him to agree to meet her in The Woolpack later. Rachel bumps into Jai, Archie and Megan in the street and causes a scene. Megan quietly tells Rachel she'll catch up with her later. Robert tries to explain to Aaron that he didn't mean to kill Katie, he was just trying to stop the affair coming out. He blames falling in love with Aaron for everything that's gone wrong and declares Aaron the worst mistake he's ever made. When Aaron refers to him as a psychopath, his hurt quickly turns to rage and he decides to test the theory and wanders back into the room holding a gun. Rodney is disappointed to learn that Lisa's friend is Joanie but Joanie quickly turns on the charm. Victoria and Adam return from their honeymoon. Paddy is suspicious when he can't find Aaron and discovers that Robert has gone to the convention at the Yorkshire View Hotel. Robert relives what Katie's death did to Andy as he explains that Aaron wasn't the only one who was left carrying guilt after she died, insisting that knowing the truth would have killed Andy. He explains how he realised he'd ruined Andy's life and decided from that point he'd devote his life to supporting him whatever it took. Bernice takes the plunge and agrees to go out with Lawrence - now. Rodney begins to warm to Joanie and she's amused to find out about his past as 'Hunter' the gigalo. Tracy spies Rodney having a good time and interrupts their drink. They argue about Tracy's 'adult film' leading Joanie to walk out the pub, disgusted with Rodney's words. Rodney goes after her. Robert begins to lose control when Aaron begins goading him, telling him that he disgusts him and how he wishes he'd never met him. Robert picks up the gun and points it at Aaron. Megan tells Rachel how Jai used to be a drug dealer and she's going to get proof for the court hearing. Robert realises he can't bring himself to shoot Aaron but is unable to allow himself to lower the gun. Suddenly, Paddy bursts into the holiday lodge taking Robert by surprise who turns round sharply, firing at Paddy. Paddy collapses to the floor. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *Social Worker - Lyndsay Fielding Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Café Main Street - Interior *Tenant House - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Home Farm - Kitchen *Yorkshire View Hotel - Holiday lodge Notes *The child portraying Archie Breckle appears uncredited. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes